jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is an upcoming crossover event to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531, and will be made in dedication to Megan Stone. This will serve as the fifth installment in the Jeffrey and Jaden go to Jurassic Park series. Plot When a volcano threatens to destroy Jurassic Park, the dinosaurs are taken off the island. But Owen, Claire, the Justice Guardians and the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew soon discover a secret plot involving the dinosaurs...and a frightening hybrid dinosaur known as the Indoraptor! Trivia * Jim Crocodile Cook, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Trixie, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Freako, Shreako, Meako will guest star in this. * At the end, Trixie will join the team. Scenes Reunite with Blue * Escape the Island * (As the team leaves on the boat, they notice a Brachiosaurus calling out on the docks) * Brachiosaurus: *Calling* * Xion: ....!!!!!! We have to go back for her!!! *about to swim back to the docks to save her* * Hiccup: *Grabs Her* No, Xion, if we go back, then we'll meet the same fate as her. * Jeffrey: *sheds tears* He's right. It's too late... * Xion: *tears as she tries to break free* WE CAN'T LET HER DIE!!!! * Hiccup: WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!! * Jeffrey: *hugs her* * (the toxic gas and debris closes in on the Brachiosaurus) * Jeffrey: *sheds tears as he hugs Xion* ...I'm sorry... * Aqua: *joins in and hugs Jeffrey and Xion* * Xion: *cries in their arms* * Jeffrey's Pikachu: Pika... * (They watch as the debris and smoke engulfs the Brachiosaurus) * Xion: *cries* * Jaden: *tears* I only wish we could've done more... * DJ: *sheds tears* * Toothless: *Howls* * Fluttershy: *cries hard* I could hear her pleas to be saved!!! And we let her die!!!!!!!! * AppleJack: *hugs her to comfort her, then sheds a tear as she removes her hat in respect* * Tuffnut: And so pass the Greatest Dinosaur who amazes many... * Nails: Amen.... * Patch: *sheds a tear* * Rocko: *Cries* Indoraptor * (Owen, Claire, Maisie, The Justice Guardians and Te Xuan Ze are sneaking in the back on their way to the auction room) * May: Hey, guys. I hear voices. * Patch: Me too. * Jaden: We must be getting closer to the auction. * Jeffrey: Okay. Everyone stay quiet. * Hiccup: Oh no...The Dinosaurs.... * Gunnar's voice: Sold! * (An applause is heard) * Hiccup: They sold one... I've got to stop them selling them.. * Snowflake: *gulps* * Spike: I hope we're not too late! * Xion: We better hurry... * Doctor Strange: We may be too late to save the dinosaurs that have been sold already, but we can still save the ones that are left! * Toothless: *growls* * Twilight: Then there's no time to lose. * Gunnar's voice: And now ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening.... we'd like to offer a special treat to our..... discriminating buyers. * Jeffrey: *growls silently* * Hiccup: I don't like this. * Riku: Neither do I... Whatever this "special treat" is, it can't be good... * DJ: *gulps* * Discord: *turns into Han Solo* I got a bad feeling about this. * Jeffrey: So do I. * Steven: it can't be as bad as the one we faced back in the island few years ago...can it? * Scamper: Good idea, Steven. Let's jinx the moment and have things turn out worse than they already are. * Shining Armor: *whispers* Shh. Keep it down. * Astrid: *whispers* we don't want to call any attention. * Gunnar's voice: This evening we will preview... a new asset that we've been developing. * DJ: *quietly* "New asset"? * Tuffnut: *Whispers* New? Seriously? * Snotlout: What? a New Asset? Let me see! * Bartok: Oh no.... Don't tell me...... It's another hybrid! * Batty: *hugs Bartok fearfully* * (They arrive to several windows that show the auction) * She-Ra: *whispers* There they are. * Tammy: *tries to see what's going on through the window* * Xion: *holds Tammy up, so she'd see better* * Gunnar: Ladies and gentlemen! Please be warned! This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth!!! *Astrid: *Takes a look* *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Ocellus: I'm getting scared.... *Rocko: Oh dear... *Batty: *shakes in fear* *Yugi: *to himself* What have they done this time....? *DJ: *gulps* *Snowflake: I'm scared.... *Tammy: Me too... *Tuffnut: Let me see! *Gunnar: We call it...... the Indoraptor!!!! *(The doors open and a hybrid dinosaur in a cage wheels in) *Steven: *Gasp!!* *Xion: *whispers to Steven* About you said earlier...it's worse... *Jesse: It looks just like the Indominus Rex!! *May: Only more frightening... *Fishlegs:......*Faints* *Jim: It's Jurassic World all over again... *Kion: Hevi Kabisa... *Amethyst:......I'm going to need a new pants... *Gallus: Okay! That's horrifying! *DJ: *gulps* *Gunnar: The perfect weapon for the modern age!!! Built for combat with technical responses more acute then any human solider! *Claire: What is that thing....? *Jeffrey: A monster... *Pearl: Who Created this monster?! *Maisie: They made it. Mr. Mills. And the other man. *Claire: What man? *Maisie: *points to Henry Wu* Him. *Hiccup: Him.. *Jeffrey: ...! *eyes glow draconically* Wu. *Jaden: *glares* I should've known he'd be involved in this.... *Sandbar: You know him? *Spike: He was one of the original scientists that worked at Jurassic Park. Years later after the incident, he went to work at Jurassic World. But we all know how that place turned out... *Beetles: He's created another Indominus Rex! *Atticus: Don't tell me they're going to sell that thing! *Patch: I hope not... *King Julien: ..... At least it's not as big as the Indominus Rex was. Am I right? *Jeffrey: Maybe, but something tells me it's a lot worse... *Aqua: Ssssshhhhh. Let's hear what they have to say about it... *Jeffrey: *nods* *Gunnar: Designed by Mr. Henry Wu with intelligence quotient comparable to the velociraptor. Bio-specs include a hyper sense of smell and trained to respond to a pulse coded, laser-targeting system. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments. *Jeffrey: *feels scared* *Meako: Anyone understood any of that? *Jeffrey: I did. This thing can hunt down it's prey even in places normally difficult to locate anything. *Tuffnut: *Gulps* *Gunnar: Voila! *(A mercenary points a laser gun at a random auctioneer) * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series